Los grandes guerreros son idiotas en el amor
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Ichigo es un joven humano con asombrosos poderes,es genial y es muy popular con las chicas. Su unico defecto es que no se da cuenta que las dos personas mas cercanas a el lo aman. Ichigo se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos? IchigoxRukiaxOrihime y algo mas
1. Sentimientos inesperados

**Los grandes guerreros son idiotas en el amor**

**Cap.1 Sentimientos inesperados  
**

**

* * *

Este es mi primer fic. De bleach sobre algo común como que te dejen una carta de amor en la carpeta en la que siempre te sientas y después esa persona secreta rebela su identidad y dice que te ama y muchas cosas más, si nunca te ha pasado, que triste tu vida. =)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a tite kubo porque si fuera mío no tendría morirme de aburrimiento en la universidad.

* * *

**

-Otro día de molestas clases, que aburrido-comento ichigo a rukia mientras iban juntos a clases, ahora que hay escases de hollows en la ciudad de karakura ya ni siquiera puedo entretener cazándolos.

Rukia le dio a ichigo un golpe en las costillas, a ella le gustaba más vivir como una persona normal que estar peleando con hollows todo el tiempo.

-Eso dolió-exclamo ichigo fastidiado-no sabía que te gustaba tanto actuar como una humana.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia el colegio.

Después de unos minutos caminando por fin llegaron a su clase, habían llegado tarde una vez más.

-Kurosaki y kuchiki!-grito la maestra al verlos llegando tarde por enésima vez.

-Lo siento profesora, ichigo se quedo dormido otra vez-se disculpo rukia.

-Eso es mentira, llegamos tarde porque….

Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase porque rukia le tapo la boca y lo mando a sentarse en su asiento, ichigo acepto de mala gana porque la verdad se habían demorado porque rukia se había quedado viendo televisión hasta tarde y se había quedado dormida

-Bueno ya que kurosaki tuvo la culpa que ambos llegaran tarde, se quedara limpiando el aula el día de hoy-sentencio la maestra observando a su odiado estudiante

-Bien hecho rukia-susurro ichigo fastidiado.

-Ya cállate ichigo, tu también me haces llegar tarde y no me quejo-le respondió rukia en voz alta.

-Sus problemas de pareja lo solucionan en su casas y no en mi clase!-les llamo la atención la maestra-una interrupción mas y se quedaran en clases extras por lo que resta del año.

Los dos se quedaron callados.

Ichigo estaba poniendo sus libros en su carpeta cuando noto que había una carta con letras rojas, a juzgar por su apariencia no era una de esas cartas que recibía de los pandilleros del colegio, ichigo sin querer siempre se metía en peleas por el color de su cabello pero ese no era el caso, esta carta en particular era de una chica, cuando se disponía a abrirla rukia lo interrumpió.

-Ichigo tienes una carta de una admiradora secreta-exclamo rukia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estas celosa?-pregunto ichigo en tono burlón.

-Eres un idiota-exclamo rukia y se dispuso en atender la clase.

Rukia no sabía porque le molestaba que ichigo tuviera una admiradora secreta, no era la primera y tampoco sería la última, ichigo era muy popular con las chicas y eso la molestaba mucho, lo mismo le pasaba a ichigo cuando los chicos la invitaban a salir, siempre los fulminaba con la mirada, ambos eran más que amigos pero no se habían dado cuenta.

Cuando sonó la campana de la hora del almuerzo, ichigo se acordó de la carta y la leyó, la carta trataba de la confesión de amor de una persona anónima, cuando termino la tiro hacia atrás, para desgracia suya cayó en la cabeza de ishida uryuu.

Ichigo era amigo de uryuu pero no le gustaba que nadie leyera sus cosas personales así que se la quito y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras pensaba que fue muy desconsiderado de su parte botar una carta de una chica que se tomo la molestia de escribirla para confesar sus sentimientos de manera anónima.

-Parece que eres muy popular con las chicas a pesar de ser de que peleas muy seguido-comento ishida moviendo sus lentes.

**

* * *

Si les parece gracioso que ishida se para arreglando los lentes pero a mí también se me caen mucho, creo que es un problema muy serio, XD

* * *

**

-Tú también lo serias si no fueras tan nerd-sentencio ichigo mientras se retiraba a comer con sus amigos en la azotea del colegio como siempre asi, uryuu lo siguió porque le interesaba saber de quién era la carta, su naturaleza de Quincy lo hacía muy curioso.

Ichigo llego donde se reunían sus amigos a comer, keigo lo saludo de manera exagerada como era habitual en él y por eso se gano un golpe, los demás lo saludaron con la mano, ishida también se acomodo para comer con sus amigos, como no había nada de qué hablar no se le ocurrió un mejor tema que la carta que le había llegado a ichigo.

-Saben que ichigo tiene una nueva admiradora secreta-comento el Quincy mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-Sí que eres entrometido uryuu-dijo ichigo mirando feo al Quincy.

-No había nada de qué hablar que querías que hiciera-exclamo ishida y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es muy interesante-dijo keigo con una sonrisa burlona-que piensa rukia sobre tu nueva admiradora.

-Ya he dicho miles de veces que solo es mi amiga-exclamo ichigo y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

-Una amiga que vive en tu casa y duerme en la misma habitación que tu, como quisiera tener amigas así-comento keigo entre risas.

-Crean lo que quieran, no le debo explicaciones a rukia, por su culpa debo quedarme a limpiar el aula-comento ichigo con seriedad.

En otro lado del colegio rukia era asediada por las insistentes preguntas de sus amigas sobre si le gustaba ichigo.

-Vamos rukia acéptalo de una vez, ichigo es bien parecido y tiene buen cuerpo, además viven juntos, así que no veo por qué no puedes decir de una vez que estas enamorada de él-dijo chizuru ansiosa de oír la respuesta de rukia.

-No estoy enamorada de ese idiota, solo somos amigos-exclamo rukia tratando de fingir seriedad.

Rukia respondía siempre que no porque ella no sabía que era estar enamorada de otra persona, para tener cientos de años como shinigami, sabía muy poco sobre los sentimientos.

-Bueno ya no te preguntare mas-dijo chizuru decepcionada.

Rukia termino de comer y fue a seguir con las clases, estaba segura que no estaba enamorada de ichigo pero no sabía porque le molestaba cuando otra chica se acercaba a hablarle.

Rukia entro a su clase y se sentó al lado de ichigo, observo que ichigo estaba leyendo la carta otra vez, eso molesto a rukia, ella no sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a una tonta carta anónima, en ese momento se decidió a encontrar quien era la chica que había escrito esa carta, sentía muchos celos porque de manera inconsciente se había enamorado de ichigo, solo que ella no sabía que era el amor porque eso no te lo enseñaban en la sociedad de almas.

-Estas de mal humor rukia?-pregunto ichigo mientras guardaba la carta en su maleta.

-No me pasa nada-contesto rukia de mala gana.

-Acaso algún idiota te está mandando mensajes otra vez, si es eso puedes decirme quien y le daré su merecido-dijo el de cabellos naranjas con seriedad.

Rukia le sonrio, ichigo no era un chico muy atento y tampoco era muy inteligente pero siempre la apoyaba, la morena recordó cuando un chico la fastidiaba y le mandaba mensajes depravados a su celular, cuando se los conto a ichigo, el fue donde estaban ese idiota y le dio la golpiza de su vida, después de ese incidente nadie se atrevió a decirle a molestarla nunca más, el recuerdo hizo que la cara de rukia se pusiera roja.

-Estas bien rukia, tienes la cara roja, acaso tienes fiebre?-pregunto ichigo con un tono de preocupación y le toco la frente para ver si estaba enferma.

-No tengo nada-dijo rukia y alejo la mano de ichigo-solo tengo algo de calor.

La profesora les llamo la atención por no atender la clase y eso provoque que no hablaran hasta que finalizaran las clases.

Ichigo se dirigía muy feliz a la salida del salón porque odiaba ir a clases cuando recordó que tenía que quedarse a limpiar el salón, se despidió de rukia y sus amigos, cuando todos se fueron se dispuso a limpiar el salón.

-Tú también te quedas a limpiar el salón kurosaki-kun?-pregunto orihime con timidez.

-Qué raro que a ti también te hayan castigado, esa profesora es una arpía sin corazón-dijo ichigo mientras limpiaba la pizarra.

-No me castigaron, yo me ofrecí para ayudarte a limpiar porque soy tu amiga-exclamo orihime con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bien, así podre acabar rápido porque rukia me está esperando para almorzar juntos-comento el de cabellos naranja agradeciendo la ayuda de orihime.

Orihime pensó que ichigo era un poco idiota, acaso no sabía que no debía hablar de otra chica cuando ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo, ella debía aceptar que ichigo era muy lento para entender las indirectas, debía decirle que lo amaba de una manera que hasta un él pudiera entender.

**

* * *

No es que tenga algo en contra de ichigo pero el tipo tiene un procesador de Pentium I en el cerebro para estas cosas.  


* * *

**

Rukia se olvido su celular en su carpeta, no podía dejar perdido su celular porque aunque no lo entendía mucho era importante para ella porque ichigo se lo había regalado.

-Ya acabamos de limpiar, mañana no llegare tarde, estos estudiantes son unos cerdos y limpiar todo esto es demasiado cansado, gracias por tu ayuda orihime, nos vemos mañana-dijo ichigo mientras salía del salón.

-Espera kurosaki-kun, tengo algo importante que decirte-exclamo orihime acercándose a ichigo.

Orihime no se percato que había una cascara de plátano en el piso, tropezó y cayó en los brazos de su amado.

Este momento es perfecto pensó orihime pero para mala suerte de ella, en esos momentos llego rukia y observo boquiabierta toda la escena.

Como era costumbre suya, al no saber qué hacer se fue corriendo mientras lloraba, se sentía impotente al ver como su mejor amiga estaba abrazada a ichigo.

-Demonios!-grito ichigo y salió corriendo detrás de rukia.

Orihime maldijo su mala suerte, había perdido una oportunidad perfecta por la culpa de rukia.

Rukia siguió corriendo hasta que ichigo la alcanzo.

-Que haces corriendo como loca por las calles-le grito ichigo dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-Es que quería estaba midiendo mi velocidad porque mañana ahí prueba de atletismo-se disculpo rukia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Rukia se decepciono una vez más del cerebro de ichigo porque este le creyó.

-Vámonos a casa, me muero de hambre y te toca hacer el almuerzo-comento ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos se fueron a casa.

Orihime lloraba mientras se dirigía a su casa, alguien la observaba en silencio y la vigilo hasta que ella llego sana y salva a su casa, alguien que también estaba enamorado de ella pero que no tenia oportunidad contra ichigo o eso era lo que él creía.

**

* * *

Dios cuantas letras, con estos personajes se tiene material para hacer mil capítulos, todos se enamoran de alguien que no le corresponde, es tan triste y algo divertido, XD **


	2. Nunca le dejes tu cuerpo a kon

**Los grandes guerreros son idiotas en el amor**

**Cap.2 Nunca le dejes tu cuerpo a kon**

**Ese dado no me daba el numero que quería para seguir escribiendo, creo que debo buscar otras formas de elegir qué historia sigo porque el dado siempre me da la contra, elegir con un dado, soy muy original XD

* * *

**

-Casi me olvido, te olvidaste tu celular en tu carpeta-exclamo ichigo mientras le daba el celular a rukia-Debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas, sería muy molesto que los arrancar atacaran la ciudad y no pudiera saber donde estas.

* * *

**Casi me agarras con lo del celular,buena observacion =)  


* * *

**

_Rukia recibió su celular con alegria, era la única cosa material a la que le tenía apego._

-Gracias ichigo-exclamo agradecida rukia y abrió la puerta de la casa-te recompensare haciendo tu comida favorita.

-Espero que no explotes la cocina-comento ichigo en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso, si sigues hablando le daré tu comida a kon-amenazo rukia.

-Comer comida de nee-sama es como un sueño hecho realidad-comento kon mientras hacia su escandalosa aparición para después frotarse contra los pechos de rukia.

-Ya déjate de perversiones-lo alejo rukia

-Mañana te llevare en mi mochila para no aburrirme con las clases así que te aviso que si haces mucho escándalo te llevare donde esta yuzu para que te que juegue contigo a vestir al leon de felpa-le susurro con seriedad.

-Puede tratar de ligarme a las chicas?-pregunto kon con alegría.

-Mientras no acoses a nadie me da igual pero recuerda que debes cuidar mi cuerpo-señalo ichigo con desgano.

Kon acepto de buena gana y se fue muy feliz a ver televisión.

-Ese kon, siempre tan alegre-comento rukia mientras servía la comida.

-Desde que nos mudamos a este apartamento no me tengo que preocupar porque descubran que soy shinigami-exclamo ichigo con alegría-es un gran alivio porque ya no soportaba que mi papa entrara a nuestra habitación cada dos segundos.

_Rukia asintió con la cabeza, a ella también le parecía una excelente idea la de poder vivir sola con ichigo pero le fastidiaba la presencia de kon así que le habían dado una habitación propia para que no se pusiera a hablar cosas incomodas._

-Todavía me pregunto porque dormimos en la misma habitación-comento rukia con alegría-seguro estas pensando perversiones –le dijo rukia a ichigo que escupió su comida al escuchar ese comentario.

-Como se te ocurre, podre ser muchas cosas pero nunca un pervertido, el único que conozco es ese sombrerero loco que me poner nervioso cada vez que lo veo-respondió ichigo con nerviosismo.

_Ichigo trataba de no mostrar una actitud sospechosa porque mañana pensaba reunirse con sus amigos en la tienda del sombrerero loco para descansar un rato pero si rukia lo descubría era seguro que lo obligaría a ir a clases._

-Este programa es un mate de risa-exclamo kon mientras reía.

-A veces me cuesta creer que es un alma modificada-comento rukia con seriedad.

-Parece un niño-añadió ichigo.

_Pasaron unos minutos de tranquilidad, ichigo y rukia estaban conversando de lo más animado hasta que llego kon y les planteo una pregunta bastante incómoda._

-Quiero un hermanito-exclamo kon con seriedad.

_Ambos se pusieron rojos._

-Eso me agarro totalmente desprevenido-comento ichigo con nerviosismo.

-Quien te da esas ideas tan tontas-exclamo rukia con nerviosismo mientras agitaba a kon de un lado a otro.

-Nee-sama me estas sacando el relleno-exclamo kon preocupado.

_Ichigo la detuvo para que no lo matara porque lo necesitaba, quizás en otras circunstancias habría dejado que lo siguieran lastimando porque kon siempre lo fastidiaba pero esta no era una de ellas._

-Lo vi en la televisión, dicen que es muy divertido tener a alguien con quien jugar-exclamo kon con alegría.

-Pero como se te ocurre decir algo tan vergonzoso, me pides que yo y ichigo tengamos….-exclamo rukia y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Tonta no pienses esas cosas-exclamo ichigo avergonzado-creo que mejor me voy a caminar y con respecto a tu hermano creo que te comprare un perro y no hablaremos del asunto nunca más.

_Ichigo decidió salir de su casa para despejar las ideas que le había producido el idiota de kon, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sus amigos shinigamis que tenían la cabeza bien pegada a la puerta y parecía que habían escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con rukia._

-Se puede saber que se les ofrece-exclamo ichigo furioso-porque demonios me están expiando!

-Bueno, tú sabes, pasábamos por aquí y decidimos saludarte-exclamo renji con nerviosismo.

-No es que estuviéramos expiando la interesante conversación que tenias con rukia-exclamo urahara con una alegría que se esfumo rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error.

-Qué demonios!-grito ichigo mientras se transformaba en shinigami y se ponía su máscara de vizard-Kuroi Getsuga Tensho (_Colmillo Negro Lunar que Penetra el Cielo_)

El ataque los mandos a volar.

Ichigo volvió a entrar a la casa después de haberse librado de esos entrometidos.

-Que fue ese ruido ensordecedor que se escucho afuera?-pregunto rukia con preocupación.

-Había un hollow y lo mate con un gestuga porque estaba aburrido-respondió ichigo mientras subía las escaleras y se disponía a dormir.

**

* * *

Al día siguiente.

* * *

**

**-** quiero sentir tus labios ichigo –le susurro Rukia a ichigo en tono burlón.

_Ichigo se levanto sonrojado y observo que en su habitación estaban todos su amigos shinigamis._

-Ichigo no sabía qué hacer-exclamo renji mientras reía.

_Todos los shinigamis empezaron a reírse._

_-Demonios, como se juntan para fastidiar-exclamo ichigo con seriedad-rukia se pondrá furiosa si sabe que faltare a la escuela._

_-No te preocupes, ya mandamos a kon para que no te descubran-exclamo ikkaku con alegría._

-Estoy seguro que se van a beber con urahara porque las mujeres en el mundo shinigami los tienen bien domesticados-exclamo ichigo en tono burlón.

-Rukia también te tiene bien domesticado, falta poco para que te diga que tienes que vestir-añadió ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes por enésima vez.

-Mira que hasta ishida puede venir sin pedirle permiso a nadie-comento renji con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno ya dejen de molestar, rukia es solo una amiga que se preocupa por mi y nada mas-comento ichigo con seriedad.

-Una amiga que vive contigo en la misma casa los dos solos y duermen en la misma habitación-exclamaron todos en coro.

-Ya les comente que se parecen a un idiota llamado keigo?-pregunto el shinigami sustituto.

**

* * *

Un pequeño break para jugar dota y seguimos más tarde =P

* * *

**

**En la escuela

* * *

**

Kon estaba en el cuerpo de ichigo y estaba rodeado de muchas chicas lindas así que le parecía estar dentro de un sueño.

-Kurosaki deja de soñar despierto-le grito la maestra.

-Si señora-respondió kon con alegría.

-Siempre creando problemas-le llamo la atención rukia.

Kon estuvo a punto de llamarla nee-sama como siempre hacia pero eso haría que se descubriera su verdadera identidad así que pensó mucho antes de hablar.

-ocúpate de tus asuntos-respondió kon con seriedad.

Kon pensó que eso fue un poco rudo pero como era ichigo se ponía tomar esas libertades.

-Eres un idiota-respondió rukia y se volteo furiosa a atender la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la finalización de las clases, kon salió disparado a buscar una chica adecuada para él, como era ichigo no le sería muy difícil ya que estaba en buena forma física y feo no era.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela se encontró con una chica que había visto antes, era su diosa de los enormes pechos, como era posible que ichigo no la invitara a salir cuando ella estaba disponible?

-Hola kurosaki-kun-saludo la pelirroja con alegría.

Kon la hubiera saludarla con gusto pero él no se acordaba su nombre así que se quedo pensativo hasta que recordó cómo se llamaba.

-Hola inoue-saludo kon tratando de fingir seriedad-me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer algo si es que no tienes nada que hacer.

Inoue no sabía que decir, ella estaba enamorada de ichigo pero la propuesta fue demasiado repentina y ella no estaba preparada para responder algo así.

-me parece una gran idea-respondió inoue después de pensarlo mucho.

**En la tienda de urahara**

-Ya no puedo beber mas-exclamo Kira mientras caía desmayado.

-Ese Kira siempre tan delicado-comento Ikkaku con alegría.

-Matsumoto!-grito el capitán hitsugaya al descubrir que su subordinada estaba bebiendo alcohol.

Rangiku escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo-ordeno el capitán hitsugaya con seriedad.

-No seas tan pesado toshiro-exclamo ichigo con tranquilidad-es por eso que tienes el cabello blanco.

-Ese es un defecto de nacimiento-se defendió.

-Siéntate a beber algo con nosotros-propuso hinamori con alegria.

-Tú también momo, esto es una pesadilla-comento el capitán hitsugaya con seriedad.

-Ya me canse-comento urahara y cogió al capitán hitsugaya y lo obligo a beber alcohol.

El pobre capitán cayó desmayado.

-Creo que su apariencia de niño no era por nada-comento renji con seriedad.

-Se va a enojar mucho cuando se despierte-exclamo rangiku con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, toshiro olvida todo cuando bebe así que no hay problema-exclamo hinamori con alegria.

**

* * *

De vuelta con kon

* * *

**

-Te acuerdas que quería decirte algo ayer pero rukia me interrumpió?-pregunto inoue con tranquilidad.

Kon no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella se refería pero decidió decir que si recordaba.

-Sí recuerdo que ibas a decirme algo importante-respondió kon con alegria.

Inoue se armo de valor y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos de golpe.

-La verdad yo te…-exclamo inoue pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un enorme arrancar cayó del cielo para pelear con ichigo.

-Shinigami sustituto kurosaki ichigo, es hora de que mueras-exclamo el arrancar y trato de golpearlo.

-Bastante cerca-comento kon preocupado porque no pensó que tendría que pelear con un arrancar.

-Transfórmate kurosaki-kun-exclamo inoue con preocupación.

-No necesito transformarme para vencer a este payaso-exclamo kon lo más convincente que podía para evitar que se diera cuenta que él no era ichigo.

Kon tuvo que esquivar los ataques del arrancar porque solo eso podía hacer.

-Déjate de juegos-exclamo rukia con seriedad-porque no lo eliminas de un getsuga tensho?

-Te estoy poniendo a prueba, quiero ver si puedes matarlo de un solo golpe-respondió kon mientras se alejaba del arrancar.

-Como te gusta fastidiar-comento rukia mientras levantaba su espada y mataba al arrancar con un gran bloque de hielo.

-Eso fue peligroso ichigo-le grito rukia fingiendo su preocupación.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa-exclamo kon con resignación-no tengo ganas de pelear el día de hoy.

Kon se fue a casa y rukia lo siguió, cuando llegaron ella le dio un sermón del porque no dejaba de comportarse como un idiota y se tomaba su trabajo más en serio.

-Ya déjame tranquilo, que tanto te importa si yo vivo o muero-exclamo kon fastidiado de escuchar las llamadas de atención de rukia.

Los ojos de rukia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ichigo idiota!-grito rukia con tristeza- que sucedería si mueres, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta como para dejarme sola en un mundo que no conozco-le recrimino rukia mientras lo golpeaba suavemente.

Kon pensó en lo malo que era que rukia le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a él y no a ichigo, quizás de esa manera ichigo se daría cuenta que rukia estaba enamorada de él.

-Ya no llores mas-la consoló-si eso es lo que quieres entonces yo nunca moriré.

-Lo dices en serio?-pregunto rukia y se limpio las lagrimas

-Claro que si, todavía no nace el que se atreva a matarme, ya creo que fueron muchas emociones por el día de hoy, es hora que nos vayamos a dormir-exclamo kon con ternura y se fueron juntos a dormir

**

* * *

Cuando ichigo se entere, K.O para kon  
**

**Mejor matemos el suspenso porque si no me decido que mas escribir, me pierdo XS

* * *

**

**Cap.3 Una confesión inesperada**

**-Que hiciste que!-grito ichigo furioso-como te atreves a hacer algo así y encima usando mi cuerpo, yo te mato!**

**Kon rio con nerviosismo.**

**-Espera ichigo, una muerte rápida no sería divertido-exclamo ishida con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-Tienes razón, quiero que le cosas un vestido larguísimo y muy pomposo-exclamo ichigo con alegria.**

**-Como tu órdenes-dijo ishida y saco sus materiales de costura-hacía tiempo que no cosía nada.**

**-Espera, que vas a hacer con eso-exclamo kon con preocupación-espera no lo hagas noooo.

* * *

**

**Dios que risa, un vestido igualito al que le hicieron en los primeros capítulos, se va a ver lindo, XD**

**Me pregunto si inou podra confesarse algun dia...  
**


End file.
